


Gifts of Madness

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Witchblade (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Concerned about Gabriel's recent brush with the Witchblade, Sara finds herself talking to Kenneth Irons. The late Kenneth Irons. On the cover of a magazine.





	Gifts of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the moment in Static, where Gabriel touches the Witchblade and everything changes for him. 
> 
> I loved the scene in Agape when Kenneth Irons's magazine image started talking to Jake. I wanted to return to it. :)
> 
> Witchblade doesn't belong to me but sometimes it takes over my imagination and compels me to tell stories about its characters...:)

“This is your fault.” The words sprang to Sara Pezzini’s lips instinctively at the sight of Kenneth Irons’s face on the cover of a magazine. “What did you to Gabriel?”

“What did I do to Gabriel?” Kenneth Irons moved the way images never should. “What did you do to Gabriel? What did the Witchblade to Gabriel?”

“Maybe you gave it a taste for fanboys,” Sara growled in a low voice. Fortunately both Danny and Jake were busy in a different part of the office. “It grabbed Gabriel, did something to him. I can feel it!”

“The Witchblade can only be wielded by a woman.” A wrinkle creased the center of Irons’s forehead. “Gabriel Bowman can only worship, watch, and covet it as I once did.”

“Yeah, well, maybe the Witchblade enjoys being worshipped, watched, and coveted!” Sara snapped. “I don’t want it to drive Gabriel mad the way it did you.”

“Madness bestows certain gifts.” Irons smiled at Sara. “Whether or not Gabriel Bowman decides to accept them is up to him.” 

Sara bit her lip and looked up to see Danny frowning at her. He glanced down at the magazine cover. 

“He haunting you again?” Danny studied the smiling face, tilted his head. 

“Why would he?” Sara asked in a flip, arch fashion that didn’t convince anyone, not even herself.   
Certainly not her partner.

“What’s up?” Jake came up behind Danny, looked over his shoulder, only to flinch at the sight of Irons. 

“You, too?” Danny glanced from Jake to Sara. “What is it about this guy that gets to you two?” 

“It’s the creepy grin.” Jake shivered, tried to turn the shiver into a shrug. “Or maybe it’s the way his eyes seem to follow you even when they shouldn’t.” He met Sara’s eyes. “Something about him just isn’t natural.”

Danny started to grin, only the grin died at whatever he saw on Sara’s face. 

Sara met her partner’s eyes, unable to hide whatever fear rose within them. 

Jake might be a rookie, but he had good instincts. 

Here’s hoping Gabriel had them, too. He’d need them if the Witchblade was interested in him. 

Sara glanced at Kenneth Irons and shivered again. 

The last thing she wanted was for Gabriel Bowman to become another Kenneth Irons. 

Not because of the Witchblade. Not because of her.


End file.
